H.O.P.E./Chapter Five - A Cure?!
A Cure?! is the fifth installment of Season One of H.O.P.E. and the fifth episode overall. Harley and Tom go to a burned down mansion where they meet all of The Chanels. Mandy, Crim, Claire, Cruella and Shalissa get on a private jet to Japan, but an inexplicable series of events causes them to land on a very mysterious place. Junko and Ivy find out there might be a cure for despair. Mona and Tara try to get out of Mary's cells when they get unusual help. Cast TBA. Episode Intro THORNHILL -- 3 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- LUNCHTIME Harley, Tom and Pop Tates follow Chanel to a burned down mansion. CHANEL: this shit used to be a mansion for some shit ass creep family HARLEY'' (to Tom)'': next thing this bitch's gonna say to me is that this place is haunted CHANEL: AND IT IS LMAO CHANEL: whatever come in They enter the Thornhill living room, where three girls -- a brunette and two blondes -- are watching TV ads. TV: Don't forget Ultimate Despairs, there's only 2 weeks left for the Ultimate Reality TV Show: Danganronpa! CHANEL: ew they cancelled my show for this garbage BLONDE BITCH: No they cancelled your show because of a racist statement you said when you were live CHANEL: SHUT UP NUMBER FIVE, YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND GET ME SOME COTTON BALLS YA BIG FAT FUCK CHANEL #5: BUT CHANEL WHAT IF I LIKE, DIE?! CHANEL #3: omg #5 can you just shut up im trying to watch judge judy. its the new despair season ''--ON THE TV--'' JUDGE JUDY: JUST BECAUSE YOUR BLACK DOESNT MEAN UR RACIST ''--OFF TV--'' CHANEL #2: Wait wat thats a fucking thing CHANEL: #2 DONT BE FUCKING RUDE CHANEL #2: ffs chanel i didnt even bitch at u CHANEL: why did i fucking waste my time kidnapping you ariana srsly CHANEL #2: ur fucking lucky the cops arent after me CHANEL: Pssh, whatever they probably think you got murdered on another concert attack who cares CHANEL #3: wow Chanel, too soon TOM: '''WAIT OMFG ARE YOU ARIANA GRANDE CAN I GET UR AUTOGRAPH '''CHANEL: NO HER NAME IS CHANEL #2 HOE STFU HARLEY: DONT TALK TO MY HOE LIKE DAT, I THOUGHT U WERE GOING TO EXPLAIN US HOW TO CURE EVERYONE HERE CHANEL: '''k sit down my childen. This is what ive learned for the last couple of days. PART ONE JUNKO'S OFFICE -- 3 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- LUNCHTIME '''JUNKO: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Poison Ivy comes in. IVY: You wanted to see me? JUNKO: What the fuck took you so long IVY: Sorry I was cuting my bush Junko gives Ivy a judgy look. JUNKO: ANYWAYS... We lost contact with our trained assassin Shalissa IVY: Oh... so? JUNKO: SO THE ONLY WAY WE CAN LOSE CONTACT WITH OUR EMPLOYEES IS IF THEY JOIN THE SIDE OF... HOPE. IVY: So... what should we do? JUNKO: Ivy, since the world fell into despair, you've been the most decent person that has helped me. I trust you. What I need you to do is to find this Mandy bitch and blow her brains out IVY: lmao srsly only dat ok Ivy prepares to leave the room. JUNKO: Oh... silly me, almost forgot. Your sock or whatever died, so... IVY: WAIT WHAT JUNKO: Yea... But don't let that distract you from killing Mandy, or else... Ivy runs off from Junko's office, scared. She goes to the bathroom and calls Harley. IVY: C'mon, Harl... Pick up! THORNHILL -- 3 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- LUNCHTIME Harley, Tom and The Chanels are eating cotton balls while Chanel is explaining to them how she cured Pop Tates. CHANEL: '''tbh I don't know much, but honestly of all of us Chanels, only me and that backstabbing little slut #2 over there managed to cure someone with her singing '''CHANEL #5: I dont get it since when does #2 sing CHANEL #2: IM ARIANA GRANDE U DUMB FUCK OMFG GET ME OUT OF HERE CHANEL: thats it Chanel grabs #2 by the pussy and throws her out of the mansion. CHANEL: fuck now i gotta go watch my hands. Meh, I'll just save it for Hell Week. ANYWAYS, as I was say-- Harley's phone rings. It's Ivy. Harley sheds a tear and declines. CHANEL: UMM IM SORRY AM I GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM WITH UR FUCKING PHONE HARLEY'' (crying)'': N-no... I'll p-put it in s-silence. CHANEL: gr8 u fucking weirdo TOM: STOP TALKING TO MY FRIEND LIKE DAT CHANEL: hoes do u want to know how to fight in the apocalypse or nah? CHANEL: actually... i do need more chanels... CHANEL: U BITCHES WANNA ENTER THE MOST ICONIC GROUP EVER? TOM: omg are we finally gonna join the heathers CHANEL: NO THE CHANELS U DIMWIT HARLEY & TOM: not really CHANEL: TOO FUCKING BAD JAPAN FEMALE BATHROOM -- 3 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- LUNCHTIME IVY: FUCK PICK UP Ivy leaves a voicemail. IVY: Look. I'm sorry. For what I did but please, listen to me. You and your friends, they are in danger. Run away. Please Harley. Ivy starts crying. Suddenly The Angie Triplets come out of the toilets. ANGIE: Well, well, well. Look who it is. You know, Ivy, next time you wanna leave a juicy private voicemail to your BFF you should check if you're alone. Rookie mistake. The other two knock out Ivy, put her in a bag and leave the bathroom. PART TWO PRIVATE JET -- 3 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- MORNING Mandy, Crim and Claire are binging Scream Queens VH1 on the private jet's television, while Cruella and Shalissa are piloting the jet. ''--ON THE TV--'' JESSICA: I'M FUCKING PSYCHO DADDY JOHN: Next DADDY JOHN: Come here Michelle Michelle zips down Daddy John's pants and blows him. ''---CONFESSION ROOM THING---'' KYLAH: i can do it better tbh ''---CUMMING UP ON SQ---'' TANEDRA: IT WAS MY TALENT AND NOT MY COLOR THAT GOT ME HERE Tanedra pushes Michelle and she falls to the pool. ANGELA: WHY WASNT I LEADING LADY Angela jumps off the house's roof. ''--OFF TV--'' CRIM: iconic MANDY: ikr CLAIRE: im gonna get more wine CRIM: Damn claire drink too much and youll tell us all ur secrets MANDY: Or get an unhealthy addiction The girls giggle. HOURS LATER... Claire wakes up. The plane apparently crashed. She only remembers laughing at Angela's suicide attempt with Mandy and Crim. In fact... where were they? CLAIRE: Mandy? Crim? Cruella and Shalissa are sleeping. Suddenly Crim enters, startled. CRIM: Mandy's gone. CLAIRE: *gasps* CRIM: I think I heard her scream Epilogue MARY AND ALEX'S FORMER CELL -- 4 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE -- LUNCHTIME MONA: fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck TARA: omg why did those bitches took our cells too MONA: IF YOU HADNT LET THEM IN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED Suddenly they hear the door open. It's a small creepy fucking girl. ANGELA ANACONDA: MY NAAME IS AANGELLALA HEEEYYYY HEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO MONA: FREE US FREE US FREE US ANGELA ANACONDA: U guys have any scissors? Nicki Minaj is trying to kill me MONA: Open the door and-- WAIT A SECOND WHERE ARE THE FUCKING KEYS TARA: Those clit sucking whores stole our keys ANGELA ANACONDA: NO PROBLEMO HOMO Angela Anaconda turns into Satan and frees Mona and Tara out. Category:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season One Episodes